


Walk a Mile

by tres_mechante



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Body Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in an obscure section of the Artefacts Warehouse was not how Tosh wanted to spend her Friday night. Of course, being stuck in Ianto’s body wasn’t high on her list either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: body swap, humour, oral sex, awkwardness, rampant abuse of pronouns, brief mention of consent issues, brief mention of bodily functions
> 
> Written for round 18 of rounds_of_kink; prompt: Ianto and Tosh switch bodies (alien tech, etc) and agree to experiment. Bonus points for awkwardness that turns sexy. Requested by alt_universe_me.

Tosh tried to open the door, but it was locked – as it had been the other 23 times she'd tried to open the door. She gave a good strong shove just to be sure, but not even her stronger body could budge it.

"Face it, Tosh, we're not going anywhere until someone lets us out," said Ianto, shifting about in his chair but not looking up from whatever it was he was studying.

Being stuck in an obscure section of the Artefacts Warehouse was not how Tosh wanted to spend her Friday night. She stared at her reflection in a darkened computer screen and sighed heavily, tugging at the tie again.

Of course, being stuck in Ianto’s body wasn’t high on her list either.

"Just remove it if it's bothering you that much," said Ianto.

Tosh barely suppressed a shudder. She'd never get used to hearing Ianto's accent in her voice. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

Ianto looked up – and it was just as weird to be staring into her own eyes. He gestured to her – his - throat. "The tie. You've been fiddling with it since we woke up. If it's bothering you that much then just remove it."

Tosh smiled her gratitude and awkwardly tugged the knot until it was loose enough to pull over her head.

"Better?" asked Ianto, squirming a bit in his seat. Interestingly, he was sitting properly with knees together, and ankles demurely crossed. Wearing a skirt didn't seem to bother him in the least. Eyes fixed on whatever he was reading, he said "It's not polite to stare."

"At other people, maybe, but I'm staring at myself so…" she shrugged, but didn't look away."Are you certain there's no way to force the doors open."

"Not by us, anyway. Jack's the only one who can override the security protocols down here." Ianto finally sat back and looked at her – him – her in his body. "There'll be an alert on the main console back at the Hub."

"Do you think he'll be able to undo whatever that did to us?" she asked, pointing to a device on the far table. "And what are you doing anyway?"

"The answer to your first question is I bloody well hope so. The answer to the second is I'm trying to go through what might be a sort of owner's manual for the bloody thing."

That got her attention and she hurried over to look over his shoulder. "Really?"

"It could be. The document is in awful shape and it's difficult to make out the details."

"This would be easier with a scanner and the right program to clean it up." She watched Ianto – her body – fidget for a bit before asking, "What is the matter with you? You haven't been still for more than two minutes at a time."

She was fascinated to see herself blush.

"It's nothing. I'm sure Jack will be along any moment and then things can go back to normal," he said, squirming again and pressing his knees even tighter together.

Oh hell. "You've got to piss." She almost snorted at the nervous look he gave her. Honestly, how anyone could be shagging Jack Harkness as often as he did and still manage to be embarrassed was beyond her.

"Yes, alright! I have to--" He made a vague gesture. "But that's not really possible just now, is it?"

Tosh knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to wait for rescue. She'd had almost a full pot of coffee before coming down here to retrieve the translation interface. Of course the damn thing had been misfiled, a mystery artefact had to be activated, and now her bladder had to be bursting.

She started to cross her arms over her chest, but the lack of breasts made the gesture feel wrong, so she settled for pushing her hands in her pockets – his hands…his pockets. This was getting confusing.

"Look, Ianto, granted we're in an awkward situation, but we're both adults and I've no doubt we can handle this like adults." She reached for her discarded jacket and rifled through an inside pocket. She held out a packet of wipes. "Here, you can clean up with these."

He tentatively took the packet from her. "Where should I…?"

They looked around but the room did not allow for privacy. She pointed to a trash bin. "Take this over by the cabinets." She had to grin at the way he squared his shoulders – well, her shoulders – and went across the room with the bin.

He lifted up her – his – the skirt and began pulling down the panties when he suddenly stopped. "Do you mind, Tosh, this is awkward enough as it is."

She dutifully turned to face the opposite corner. After a while the sound of liquid hitting the bottom of the bin echoed in the room. This was followed by the rustling of clothes.

"Thanks."

Tosh turned around and marched across the room, grabbing the wipes away from Ianto. Apparently, Ianto hadn't had a chance to use the toilet earlier either.

"What are you doing?" asked Ianto as she unbuttoned the trousers.

"What does it look like?" she snapped at him. "Feel free to look the other way."

She hesitated only a moment at the sight of her – his – hands reaching into the opening and pulling out a fairly average size but quite lovely cock. Handling it was a rather interesting sensation. A sudden abdominal cramp reminded her of what she was supposed to be doing.

Once she was done and clean, she found herself reluctant to put it away again. She'd probably never have another opportunity to play with one – that is say, not one of her own.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tosh jumped slightly, maybe even guiltily.

Ianto stared at the point where her hand and her – his – cock met. "Toshiko?" he growled.

The warning growl didn't work as well coming from her throat. Tosh made a mental note to work on that.

"Oh, come on Ianto. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Molesting me!"

"Molest—Hey! My hand, my cock!"

"No, _my_ hand, _my_ cock – _not_ my choice."

She thought he might have a point, but really, this was her body just now, even if it was temporary - hopefully, temporary – so she could do what she wanted with it.

"You're not in your body now are you?" She thought for a moment, looking for a bit of logic to get what she wanted. She didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on what she was doing. "You can't tell me you're not the tiniest bit curious about what… _things_ might feel like from a woman's perspective."

Tosh couldn't help but notice the flush rising up from her cleavage and along her throat. She let her – his – eyes travel downward and saw how her nipples stood out, clearly visible beneath the blouse. That was to be expected, of course; her body reacted easily to stimulation and Ianto…well, Ianto was obviously stimulated.

She moved closer to him and ran the tips of her fingers along the neckline of her blouse.

Ianto shivered.

"Different, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah…" Ianto suddenly pulled back. "I'm not cheating on--"

"No one is cheating on anyone," she soothed and pulled him into a hug, relieved when Ianto hugged her back. It felt so strange to be the larger, stronger one, but not unpleasant. “We’re just…conducting an experiment.”

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath, seeming to come to a decision. "I-I wouldn't say no to experimenting a bit," whispered Ianto, snuggling closer. "Do you really want to know what it feels like?"

Tosh almost jumped out of her skin – well, Ianto's skin – when she felt a soft warm hand on her – his – cock. "Oh, god," she gasped, stunned by the sensation; so much better than just her own hand.

At first she thought she was falling backwards, but quickly realized Ianto was pushing her backwards. When she hit the table, she obediently perched on the edge. She almost cried when he took his hand from her cock – yes, _hers_ damn it even if just for the moment – but her heart almost stopped when he slid gracefully to his knees.

Tosh looked down into her own eyes and marvelled at just how dark they'd become. She'd had no idea they looked so mysterious when she was aroused.

Ianto pressed a gentle, almost playful kiss to the tip of her cock and then licked his lips – slowly. Tosh thought her heart was going to pound out of her – his – her chest.

Without breaking eye contact, Ianto parted his – her – lips and leaned forward, easing her – his – _their_ – cock between them. The sight of his – her – flesh disappearing into that lush hot mouth almost undid her. The feeling was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. No wonder her boyfriends always tried to get her to suck them off.

Ianto did something with his tongue and Tosh involuntarily thrust her hips, causing Ianto to gag slightly and pull back.

"Sorry," she gasped as she tried to stiffen her knees enough to keep her from sliding onto the floor.

"It's okay. Usually going deep isn't a problem, but I guess your throat isn't used to it," said Ianto before sliding her cock back into his mouth.

The whole experience blew her mind and her body followed, everything seeming to fade out. When she opened her eyes, Ianto was licking his – her – fingers clean. It was the filthiest most arousing thing she'd ever seen.

The bastard – bitch? – smirked up at her. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're awfully good at that," she said, still a bit breathless and feeling more than a bit drowsy. Which was something she always hated, the way men got off and then seemed to just fall asleep. She refused to be that sort of man – so to speak. "Your turn."

The wide-eyed surprise on Ianto's – her – face looked almost like the one she'd seen on Ianto's real face. It was rather disconcerting.

Tosh got off the table and easily lifted Ianto to his – her – feet and then up onto the table; that was something she could get used to. She knew what she liked. Tosh leaned in for a kiss, but Ianto turned his head away.

Right. Too intimate. This was supposed to be just a bit of fun. She settled for planting a kiss just under her right ear, letting her – his – stubble scrape the sensitive skin. From there she trailed kisses of the familiar but somehow strange landscape of her own body. Ianto warily watched her every move but it wasn't long before he lifted his hands to play with her – his – her hair, not quite guiding her but definitely expressing his wishes.

While her lips teased her – his – nipples through the blouse and thin bra, her hands began tracing patters on his thighs, making forays – alternately quick and slow – under the hem of her – his – skirt. When her fingers finally made contact with her – his – panties – so wet and hot – he groaned at the sensation.

She pulled back, smirking at the whine of frustration – she had no idea she could sound so needy; it was kind of a turn on. Tosh grinned at Ianto and began lifting the hem of her – his – skirt while slowly dropping to her knees. It took very little coaxing to have him slip off the panties, but just for fun Tosh left them tangled around her – his – ankles.

"Lean back a bit," she said to Ianto and waited while he got more comfortable, aware of his – her – eyes following every move. Tosh carefully explored and caressed her – his – thighs and lower belly, moving slowly but steadily closer to his – her – cunt.

"Want to know why the girls like this so much?" she whispered, her breath ghosting over the moist pussy lips. She grinned when Ianto shuddered and then closed her eyes and gave his – her – pussy a kiss.

This was…interesting, she thought. Ianto's mouth was larger so he – she – could cover more area. And his – her – tongue was broader, longer, stronger and she wished she were in her own body to feel it lap at her clit and slip inside her. Still, she took fierce satisfaction at the way Ianto was falling apart under her ministration.

Ianto must have been on the edge to start with because it didn't take long before she – he – came, shaking and shuddering and gasping through his – her – orgasm. It was a powerful feeling, being able to take someone apart like that.

Tosh was surprised to feel her – his – cock twitch with interest at the proceedings. Sadly, a twitch was at far as it went. She kind of felt sorry for men; women were always up for multiple orgasms, one right after the other.

She raised up enough to get a look at his – her – his face and was absurdly proud of the blissed-out expression. Although, to be honest, it was her own body she’d just pleasured so she had a bit of an advantage there.

“Help me up,” mumbled Ianto as he tried to sit up.

She laughed at him, but glared when he laughed as she stumbled in getting to her – his – feet. Prick.

They eventually got their clothes straightened and settled back to continue waiting for someone to notice they were missing. They didn’t talk about their little ‘experiment’ but somehow things didn’t feel too awkward, either.

Between them, they managed to decipher some of the documents found with the device.

Ianto looked up at Tosh – being taller than him was still really odd – and asked, “Why would anyone store an alien sex toy down here?”

“It’s not a sex toy; it’s a…” she peered at the document “a relationship enhancement device.”

Ianto snorted, which sounded very odd coming from her – temporarily his – body.

She rolled her – his – eyes back at him. “Alright, fine, it’s a sex toy.”

“You found a sex toy?” asked Jack incredulously. “I thought you were supposed to be looking for the translation interface.”

Tosh and Ianto both jumped out of their seats at the sound of his voice.

“Where have you been?” asked Tosh. “I thought we’d end up trapped here all weekend.”

“It’s about time you got here,” said Ianto. “I realize it’s a Friday but didn’t you think it odd that some of us were missing?”

Jack just smiled his I’m-here-to-save-you smile and went to pull Ianto close. Tosh, however, quickly stepped away.

“Ianto?” said Jack, confusion plain on his face.

Ianto smacked him on the arm.

Jack flinched and whirled around. “Toshiko! What the hell’s that for?”

Ianto stood with hands on hips and glared at him. Tosh thought it a bit odd to see herself in a staring match with her boss.

“We’ve discussed this before, Jack,” said Ianto. “Torchwood’s sexual harassment policy is not a how-to manual.”

Tosh broke into giggles – which did not sound at all right coming from Ianto’s mouth - at the look at Jack’s face.

Jack’s gaze swung rapidly between Tosh-Ianto and Ianto-Tosh before settling on Tosh’s body. “Ianto?” His gaze swung back to Ianto’s body. “Toshiko?”

Tosh wriggled her fingers hello and grinned at the picture Ianto probably made wriggling his fingers around.

“What the hell did the two of you do?” asked Jack, almost yelling.

Tosh and Ianto explained how they'd stumbled across the unknown artefact where the translation interface should have been stored.

Jack glared at his two teammates. "After all this time, I'd hope you'd know better than to touch an unknown piece of alien tech."

Tosh opened her – his – mouth to defend their actions, but Ianto cut her off. "Well, we didn't know it wasn't the right thing until it was too late. There was a flash of some kind and then we woke up like this."

Jack frowned and looked around. "Is that it?" he asked, going over to the table along the far wall. Just as he reached for it, Ianto and Tosh yelled "Stop!" and hurried to prevent him from touching it. The moment all three of their hands connected there was a bright flash.

Jack groaned, wondering why he was on the floor. Experience told him he'd either been captured – again – or he'd had way too many hypervodka martinis. Carefully opening his eyes he turned his head to figure out which scenario fit.

To his left were table legs and an overturned chair. A bar? He carefully turned his head to the right and saw...himself. He blinked to clear his vision but nothing changed. He and Ianto were sitting on the floor a few feet away, leaning against each other and grinning.

"How do you feel?" asked Ianto as the other Jack smirked.

"A little rough, actually..." Jack's voice trailed off because it wasn't his voice talking. Memory – and realization – washed over him. He lifted a tentative hand to his chest and encountered breasts.

He sat up fast enough to set his head spinning and stared at Ianto and...himself. Both men grinned, their expressions promising all manner of mischief. For the life of him, he couldn't tell which was Ianto and which was actually Tosh.

Jack leaned back and braced his hands behind him, breasts thrust forward. "Well, now, _this_ has possibilities."

 

~~~ END ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the expression: 'To walk a mile in someone else's shoes'


End file.
